


Opposites

by Berserkergirl



Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserkergirl/pseuds/Berserkergirl





	

No one understood how they worked so well together. He was so aggressive and harsh, he was an alpha that others usually left alone. She was docile and delicate, no one dared to think negatively of her. In fact, no one knew they courting at first. Until they’d been caught making out behind the gymnasium.

Other omegas thought she insane. There was no way he treated her right. Other alphas tried to weasel their way in, surely she’d like them better. They were all wrong, however. She was very deeply in love with him. There was no convincing her that there was a better option. And no one dared tell him that he didn’t deserve her. That would be a deathwish. 

Of course, no one really understood him. But she did, that’s why he loved so much. He’d been extremely subtle in courting her. Although, his excuse in courting her was, she started it.

It had been a Monday, as he would recall, a day he really hated. Or maybe he hated everyday and was a grump. It was at lunch when it happened. He’d been sitting by himself, like he always did. He had brought lunch from, his mom didn’t like him eating school lunches. She was the new girl, everyone had been talking about her. She’d just transferred. Not that he cared. 

Every other alpha he had any contact had droned on and on about how cute she was, about how soft she looked, and sweet she sounded. Again, he didn’t care. That is, until she plopped herself across from him at the lunch table. He had looked up at her, half the turkey sandwich his mother had prepared for him shoved in his mouth. He must have been making a pretty funny face, because she giggled at him.

“Hi, I’m Celia.” Was the first thing she’d said to him. Her voice reminded him a gently ringing bells, on a cool windy day. He tried to look intimidating, even though he didn’t need to. He swallowed his food and spoke gruffly. 

“What do you want?”

“To eat my lunch, here.” she said, putting a lunch box on the table. It was covered in a flower design.

“Why are you sitting there?” he asked.

“To eat my lunch.” she said as she popped open the box, and produced a plastic container.

Whatever was in it smelled delicious, the smell had gone straight to his nose when she popped the container open.

“What’s your name?” she had asked as she set some things up on the table.

A water bottle full of what he assumed was juice, maybe tea? Another container that had some salad in it. The last thing she pulled out was a plastic bag with some animal crackers in it. What, was she five? But, that was so cute.

“Why do you need to know?”

“I don’t need to, I want to.” She looked up at him, he couldn’t help but notice how big her eyes seemed to be. All sparkly and blue.

He grunted at her response and shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. She probably already knew his name, he was infamous around the school. Someone had to have warned her about him.

She didn’t say anything else and proceeded to eat her own lunch. She didn’t speak again until she got to the animal crackers.

“Would you like one?” she asked, holding one of the little crackers out to him. It was a lion. She was making eye contact with him again, smiling softly. Wasn’t she afraid of him? Every other omega was.

“Go on.” she shook the cracker a little. He snorted but held his hand out for it, she placed it gently in his palm. He tossed it into his mouth and crunched it.

Why was she being so nice? Every other omega in this school tried their damnedest to avoid him.

He watched her closely as she packed her lunch box up. She’d only eaten half of her animal crackers, he noted. She stood up, taking a brief moment to straighten her uniform.

“Would you like them?” she asked, holding out the bag of crackers. He blinked at her dumbly. What? Was she serious? 

She placed the bag on the table in front of him, and pushed her chair in. She began to walk away.

“It’s Owen.”

“Hmm?” she looked over her shoulder. That’s when it really happened. Her hair flipped softly over her shoulder, the lights from the nearby windows caught her in a way that made her glow, her eyes sparkled, her lips pouted in confusion.

He almost choked, “Owen, my name, it’s that.”

She turned to face him completely, smiling widely. She held her hand out to him, he stared at it for a moment before taking it in his own. She shook his hand.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you, Owen. I hope you won’t mind if I sit with you again tomorrow.”

He felt the unfamiliar feeling of a blush rising up his neck. He quickly let go of her hand and looked away, letting out a week scoff.

“Do whatever you want.”

The soft laugh she let out made his heart thump, “I will.”

He had to have her. She had to be his mate, she just had to.

The next day, she sat across from him again. Smiling that cute smile. She started asking questions. Ones he didn’t answer immediately. She’d always wait for him to answer before asking anything else.

She found out that he played on the school’s rugby team. She found out his favorite meat was turkey. That his favorite color was orange. That he had a pet snake named Jimmy. And she told him that she played volleyball at her old school, and was disappointed that this school didn’t have a team. She told him that she also liked turkey. That her favorite color was blue, cobalt specifically. And that she had a cat named Chika. 

The next day he gave her the chocolate chip cookie his mom had packed in his lunch, he said it was because he didn’t like sweets. Which was a lie, he loved sweets.

It kept going on like this. They barely interacted outside of this time, but they were bonding. No one else really knew. Sure they sat together, no reason to be suspicious. It was weird, yeah, that the cute new omega opted to sit with the lone alpha, rather than with other omegas and betas.

He didn’t make a move though, not yet. He didn’t want to ruin the thing they had everyday. But, during gym class, he heard something infuriating. Another alpha had cut class, and his friends were boasting about how he was going to ask an omega out. He didn’t care at first, but then he heard her name.

“So, you think Celia will say yes?”

“Hell yeah, man! He’s been dropping notes on her desk for the past three weeks. No way she can say no.”

He growled, and everyone in the locker room seemed to freeze. Some backed away, others glared. He didn’t say anything, he just darted out. He had to get to her. But, he got to her right after the other alpha asked.

“Oh! Hi, Owen!” she looked away from the alpha in front of her as he arrived. She waved, smiling a big smile at him.

The other alpha coughed slightly to get her attention back on him, “So, Celia, about what I was saying--”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.”

“What?” Owen hadn’t meant to speak when the other alpha did. They were both confused. She was rejecting him?

“Listen, Cody, your notes were sweet, but my heart belongs to someone else.”

“What, to who?”

Owen wanted to know to, had he already missed his chance?

“To him.” Celia pointed at him. Both alphas were dumbfounded. Celia smiled and skipped over to where Owen stood.

“I was going to ask you at lunch, but since you’re here.” she dug around in her bag and produced a box and gave it to him. Inside were chocolates, arranged in a heart shape.

“Owen, will you go out with me?” she asked.

He smiled a rare smile and put a hand on her head, “Like I’d say no.”

She clapped her hands together happily and hugged him. He glared at the other alpha, ensuring no one would find out about this. Too bad Owen and Celia just couldn’t keep their hands off each other, or else they would have kept their relationship completely secret. Oh well.


End file.
